Dix Choses Que Je Déteste Chez Toi
by Yaellum
Summary: Traduction de Hatter of Madness : Ten Things I Hate About You. Remus et James tombent sur une liste qu'a écrite Sirius...


**Salut ! Me revoilà, pas pour "Ce n'est pas un philtre d'amour" pourtant. En fait, j'ai eu un gros manque de motivation et elle est pour le moment traduite à moitié. Je me suis dit que j'allais me changer les idées avec un petit OS à la place. Traduction de Hatter of Madness : Ten Things I Hate About You. **

**.net/s/7552819/1/bTen_b_bThings_b_bI_b_bHate_b_bAbout_b_bYou_b**

**.net/u/2289044/Hatter_of_Madness**

**Dix choses que je déteste chez toi**

**Par Hatter of Madness**

**Traduit par Yaellum**

« Oh, Moony (Lunard), viens voir ça. »

« J'arrive, James. »

Remus avança sur la pointe des pieds vers James. Les garçons étaient dans leur septième année à Poudlard et, dernièrement, James s'était vanté à propos du fait que même si Remus le méritait, c'était finalement James qui avait fini Préfet-en-Chef, aux côtés de la Préfète-en-Chef et sa nouvelle petite amie, Lily Evans. Il avait un peu peur de ce que James lui ferait.

« Ouais ? »

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le lit de Sirius ! » dit James avec enthousiasme, brandissant un morceau de parchemin.

Remus loucha dans une tentative pour lire l'écriture de pattes de mouche de Sirius. « Dix Choses Que Je Déteste Chez Remus J. Lupin ? » demanda Remus. « Oh, ça _doit_ être intéressant… » Et il le replaça sur l'oreiller de Sirius.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il dit ? » demanda James.

« C'est les pensées privées de Sirius, » dit Remus. « Je ne préférerais pas. »

« Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ce que Padfoot déteste chez toi, Moony ? » dit James, jouant avec son badge de Préfet-en-Chef à nouveau. Remus flancha légèrement. La façon dont James traitait ce stupide badge n'avait jamais manqué de le contrarier. « Je ne jouerai pas avec mon badge pour une quinzaine de jours si tu le lis, » offrit James en chantant.

« James, pas même laisser cette chose stupide tranquille ne pourrait m'amener à fouiller dans les pensées les plus intimes de Sirius. La réponse est non. » Remus s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. James le regarda pendant un moment, et essaya un nouveau plan.

« Je ferais tes devoirs pendant une quinzaine de jours. »

« Je préfère avoir mon examen, merci, » dit Remus, plutôt ennuyé mais impressionné de voir que James connaisse le mot « quinzaine » il l'avait déjà utilisé deux fois dans la conversation.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je vais dire à tout le monde combien tu as envie de Padfoot (Patmol), alors. »

Remus repoussa brusquement son livre. « Comment tu sais que j'ai envie de Sirius ? »

« Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à présent. »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, James serait brûlé comme une chips. « Je te hais, Potter. »

« Sentiments mutuels, Lupin, » dit James, sautant et attrapant la liste de l'oreiller de Sirius. « Maintenant, lis, » dit-il, brandissant le parchemin sous le nez de Remus. « Tu sais que tu le veux, » ajouta-t-il, en chantant une fois de plus.

« James Potter, » avertit Remus, mais il prit le parchemin à nouveau et le lut à haute voix pour faire plaisir à James.

_**10 Choses Que Je Déteste Chez Remus J. Lupin**_

_**Snivellus, si c'est toi qui lis ceci, alors je te recommande d'arrêter. Je te déteste, Snivellus, et si je découvre que tu as lu ça alors il ne restera plus rien à haïr pour moi.**_

_**Aussi si c'est toi, Moony, eh bien… surprise ! Et si c'est vous, Prongs (Cornedrue) ou Wormtail (Queudver), alors vous le dites à Remus et vous feriez mieux de ramener votre cul à l'aile de l'infirmerie aussi vite que vous le pouvez. Parce que vous ne voudriez pas le même sort que Snivellus parce que vous êtes évidemment mieux que Snivellus.**_

« Est-ce que c'est une raison pour laquelle il te hait ? » demanda James innocemment.

« Non, James, c'est un avertissement de ne pas le lire, » déclara Remus. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée… »

Remus poursuivit en voyant le visage de l'autre garçon.

_**10. Je déteste la façon dont il parle aux filles comme s'il était une sorte de coureur de jupons.**_

James éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Prongs, » avertit Remus, déjà ennuyé de James au-delà du possible.

« Toi ? » dit James, en essuyant une larme de son œil. « Un coureur de jupons ? Bon Merlin, c'est un génie ! On sait tous que tu n'aimes pas les filles comme ça, hein, Moony ? »

« Tais-toi, James, » murmura Remus.

« Un coureur de jupons ! Pourquoi… oh, Merlin… tu es juste… oh, bon Dieu… »

« James Potter. »

« Ahem, désolé. »

_**9. Je déteste la façon dont il fait réellement son travail scolaire. Je veux dire, vraiment, qui fait ça de toute façon ?**_

« Certains d'entre nous aimeraient passer, » déclara Remus.

« Pas moi. »

« Nous savons tous ça, James. »

_**8. Je déteste la façon dont tout le monde l'aime.**_

« Aww, Sirius se sent seul ! » dit James.

« Oh, bon Dieu, James, » déclara Remus.

« Eh bien tu es plutôt sympathique. »

« Je ne vais pas te corriger sur ce point. »

« Mec arrogant. »

_**7. Je déteste la façon dont il lit toujours dans mon esprit. Je ne peux même plus rien dire parce qu'il me bat putain comme le trou du cul qu'il est.**_

« Je t'aime officiellement, Sirius, » déclara James en riant hystériquement une fois de plus.

« Tu pousses le bouchon James, tu le pousses un peu loin. »

_**6. Je déteste quand il ment. Comme son petit secret qu'il ne nous a même pas dit. Nous avons dû nous en sortir nous-mêmes. Et il a menti à propos d'autres choses. Mais je suis toujours énervé de l'histoire de son secret gardé.**_

« Est-ce qu'il parle de quand tu ne voulais pas nous dire que tu étais un loup-garou ? » demanda James.

« Je ne sais pas, Prongs, » dit Remus, mais au fond, il pensait que James avait probablement raison.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas eu le choix de nous le dire ou pas, si ? Tu n'étais même pas censé venir à Poudlard en premier lieu. Si ce n'était pas pour Dumbledore… »

« James, tais-toi et laisse-moi lire. »

_**5. Je déteste quand il n'est pas là. Je me sens si seul. Les étés c'est le pire absolu parce qu'il n'est pas là avec moi.**_

« Tu me crois maintenant que Sirius est solitaire ? » demanda James.

« Tu me crois quand je dis que je vais te battre à mort si tu continues à m'interrompre ? »

« Non, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ton regard maintenant, donc je vais te laisser terminer. »

_**4. Je déteste la façon dont il me tourne en ridicule juste en existant.**_

James fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, je me demande ? »

« Sais pas, » dit Remus, commençant à se sentir nerveux.

_**3. Je déteste la façon dont il vient toujours dans chacune de mes pensées et dans mes rêves. C'est comme si j'allais avoir un rêve très agréable à propos de Snivellus tombant de son balai dans un Saule Cogneur quand – SURPRISE – il y aura Remus Lupin pour sauver la journée putain.**_

A ce point, James riait si fort, que des larmes tombaient sur ses joues. « Oh Merlin, c'en est une bonne ! » réussit-il à dire. « Comme si tu sauverais un jour Snivellus ! »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il _meure_, Prongs, » dit Remus avec colère, jetant le parchemin. « Il y a une petite différence entre l'humiliation et la mort. »

« Donc si Snivellus était en fait assez stupide pour monter sur un balai et aller voler dans le Saule Cogneur, tu irais tout noble et tu sauverais son cul désolé ? » C'était comme si c'était un concept étranger pour lui.

« Non, je laisserais une personne mourir en sacahnt très bien que je pourrais la sauver, » dit Remus ironiquement, roulant des yeux. « _Oui_, James, j'irais lui porter secours. »

« Et je pensais que j'étais stupide ! »

« James Potter ! »

« Continue, s'il te plaît. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, ramassant le parchemin à nouveau.

_**2. Je déteste à quel point il souffre pendant sa période du mois.**_

« Oh Remus, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais tes règles ? » dit James, en bondissant presque.

« James Potter ! »

« TU ES UNE FEMME ! »

_« JAMES POTTER, FILS DE PUTE IGNORANT –»_

« Oh, merde… »

« Il _veut dire_ mes transformations. A la pleine lune ? »

« Ouais, mais c'était plus drôle quand on aurait dit qu'il parlait de tout don mensuel, non ? »

« James Potter, je vais te tuer dans ton sommeil si tu ne –»

« Je préfère vivre, merci, car Evans a finalement accepté de sortir avec moi. » Il était finalement silencieux.

« Merci, » dit Remus se raclant la gorge.

_**1. Je déteste la façon dont je – **_

Il s'arrêta.

« Eh bien ? »

Il cligna des yeux, en regardant le parchemin.

« Pas étonnant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le lise, » dit-il calmement.

James scruta son cou pour voir.

« Lis, Moony, j'ai une cécité nocturne, » déclara James.

Remus savait qu'il n'en avait pas, mais recommença.

_**1. Je déteste la façon dont je l'aime tellement mais je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir. C'est pourquoi, Snivellus, si tu lis ceci, tu es mort pour moi putain. Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que Madame Pomfresh sache ce qu'elle fait une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi. Et Prongs et Wormtail, eh bien… vous en parlez à Remus et je vous déchirerai membre par membre comme la petite bête que je suis. Et Remus, ou Moony, ou comme tu veux que je t'appelle, si tu lis ça… Tu veux sortir avec moi ?**_

« Tu dois aller lui parler, » fut tout ce que James dit après un silence prolongé.

« Aller parler à qui ? » demanda Sirius alors que lui et Peter Pettigrow, leur autre meilleur ami, revint dans la chambre. Il vit le parchemin dans la main de Remus et s'assit lentement sur le lit. Réalisant ce que c'était, Sirius dit, « Espèce de salaud –»

Il avait plus à dire, mais Remus sauta du lit où il était assis et embrassa passionnément Sirius. Quand leurs corps se séparèrent, Sirius regarda Remus pendant un moment, et dit, « Je suis pas un putain de poète, Moony ? »


End file.
